Valley of the End: The Death of Naruto
by DarkGamemaster86
Summary: The Valley of the End... What if Naruto had not survived his fight with Sasuke, how would the village react? It's a pretty short story, but I think that it's okay. The story itself is technically complete but I do intend to expand internally, stay tuned for more.


"Why can't I protect my comrades…?"

That thought raced across Kakashi's mind as he looked down at the ground. The fight between his two subordinates had ended only moments ago, even without seeing it, that was clear. The rain, though pouring, had not had a chance to wash away the blood on the ground. At first Kakashi couldn't believe it, he wanted to think that Sasuke, who he saw like his own son, could never do this. He wanted to believe that Sasuke would hold back, that he would intentionally miss the vital spots. Kakashi wanted to believe that… but as he was well aware, reality is never that kind. Obito… Rin… Minato-sensei… and now Naruto… this promising young ninja who Kakashi had taken under his wing, was now another name on the list of his friends who he couldn't protect. Not only that, he knew who Naruto's killer was… his other pupil, Uchiha Sasuke… Kakashi could see the carvings of the founders of Konoha, staring across the Valley of the End, as though they were standing in judgment of Kakashi and his failure as a ninja.

Kakashi still wanted to hunt down Sasuke, but the rain made it impossible for Pakkun or his other dogs to follow the scent. Of course, this wouldn't have been about getting Sasuke back to save him from Orochimaru, that was no longer an option in his mind, instead Kakashi wanted to bring Sasuke back to face justice for what he had done. Kakashi genuinely felt that, but even now he didn't hate Sasuke, how could he? After all, like too many other things, this was Kakashi's fault. Even without looking at the fatal wound, it was obvious that the move used to deliver the final blow was Sasuke's Chidori...

"I'm going to be next Hokage!"  
"I don't ever back down on my word, that's my nindou!"  
"Kakashi-sensei, when are you going to teach me a new jutsu?!"

Carrying his body, now ice-cold and having lost the remaining sign of any life, Kakashi kept hearing Naruto's voice in his head, and he also remembered something else…

"Don't worry, things will be just they way they were before… I promise…"

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi suddenly became aware of where he was, there were two medic-nins coming up behind him, they had obviously been sent by the Hokage. "Kakashi-san, what is Uzumaki Naruto's condition?" the first medic asked. Kakashi couldn't say anything, he could only close his eye to acknowledge what had happened. Immediately the medics understood, and the mood became even more somber. The medics didn't even bother to ask about the circumstances, and they didn't have the heart to make him confirm what was painfully obvious. Uchiha Sasuke had killed Naruto in cold blood, and was now going to join Orochimaru, who held a grudge against the village. The only really question that the medics could ask was "why?"

Back in the village, medics had already taken Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba back to get treatment, of course Kiba and Shikamaru's wounds weren't bad at all, particularly Shikamaru who had only broken a finger, but both Neji and Choji were in critical condition, Neji in particular was in bad shape, it wasn't a given that either one was going to survive, so there was a real pressure on the whole village. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting in Konoha's medical ward, waiting to hear anything back about Choji and Neji. Choji, as Shikamaru had learned, had used the Red pill, the one he had warned him to never use, the one that destroyed his body. And Neji, he was in even worse shape, the fight he had with that eight-armed Ninja was obvious brutal, as he had been recovered badly hurt with a very serious puncture wound just millimeters away from his heart. Shikamaru has always been, by nature, an extremely logical and calculating sort, and even now he logically knew that the tactical decisions that he made were not incorrect, but that was of little comfort to him now, as he even questioned the strategic choice of even continuing the pursuit. After all, if Naruto couldn't get Sasuke back, then it means his comrades had been sacrificed for no reason.

Sakura was standing near the entrance to the village, she had wanted to go so badly to try to bring Sasuke back, but Shikamaru had stopped her. She knew that he was right, she wasn't in condition to join the mission, but she knew that Naruto carried her feelings, she knew that he could bring him back. "I promise on my life that I will bring Sasuke back, and I don't ever go back on my word", she could still remember Naruto's words, and that brought her comfort. She knew Naruto would succeed, and bring Sasuke back, that's what she believed.

The village was almost in sight, as Kakashi had decided to come in the last stretch alone. The medics were not needed now, it had been obvious from the very start that they couldn't do anything for Naruto, and they were needed back in the village. Kakashi had insisted on taking Naruto's body back, it was his duty as his sensei, and as the son of his own sensei. Kakashi could feel moisture coming from his Sharingan, the one given to him by his other fallen comrade. Even with his headband covering it, the tears kept flowing from it.

"Obito, are you crying for Minato-sensei's son too?"

Kakashi could clearly see the village now, and he saw something that made his heart sink, he could see her, the only one remaining of his proteges, someone he had made his own promise to, someone who he really wish he didn't have to see right now… Sakura. Of course, Kakashi knew it was his duty to tell her about Naruto… and his killer, but knowing that she was simply going to see Naruto's lifeless body and have to hear the reason why it had happened… Kakashi wanted to try to get into the village from a different direction, but it was too late by now, it was obvious that she had already seen him and was rushing towards him. Of course, Kakashi was a jounin, so it wouldn't have been hard to avoid Sakura for the time being, but just looking at Naruto, knowing that he would never wake up again, and knowing about the bonds all of them had shared, he somehow felt that it would be wrong to try to cover this up, even temporarily… even if it was to protect her… And now he could hear Obito's voice ringing in his head…

"Those who fail to protect their comrades are even worse than trash…"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura yelled out, seeing his outline, but not seeing what was on his back. Of course, it was far away, so even if she had seen it, she might have mistaken it for Naruto simply collapsed on Kakashi's back. It wasn't until Kakashi came close up that it became apparent that he was visibly upset about something, and what he was upset about was obvious, right now it became apparent that Kakashi was carrying someone on his back, and she could see the blonde hair and orange jacket and pants very clearly now. Even reasonably close, Sakura might have believed that Naruto was simply collapsed on Kakashi's back, after all, she knew Naruto better than anyone, he was always the type to simply jump in and go all out without any real consideration of the consequences. Unfortunately, Sakura quickly realized that Naruto was very clearly not moving, and Kakashi's movements simply lacked any real sense of urgency, and while it was true that Hatake Kakashi could show a real lack of drive, if Naruto were alive but in this state, he would not fail to rush him back to the hospital. No, Kakashi's movements indicated someone who was very clearly depressed, and that realization immediately brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on, what is… what is… WHY IS NARUTO DEAD!?" Sakura shrieked, completely unable to be consoled. Already, this was not an easy time for her, after all, Sasuke had only just left the village a day earlier, and she was still feeling that pain, but seeing Naruto dead, and almost certainly at the hands of one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Kakashi didn't want Sakura to find out like this, he wanted to be able to tell her after he himself had a chance to take it in. But, now that Sakura knew about Naruto's death, he could hardly hide the truth. In fact, despite his own grief, Kakashi had an obligation as the leader of Team Seven. He could still feel the tears from his Sharingan, but he ignored them as best he could to give Sakura this unthinkable scenario...

"Sakura... I'm sorry, I've failed as Naruto's sensei, and I've also failed as your sensei... I had no right making a promise like I did, especially when I had no way to ensure I kept it... But failure though I am, I am still your sensei, and I have an obligation to tell you how Naruto died... "

As Kakashi told Sakura the truth about Naruto's death, and his end at the hands of Sasuke, her demeanor changed. She was still crying, but it was almost like her entire body was no longer under her control. At some point, Sakura stopped listening to Kakashi and could only hear her own voice begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back, and Naruto's immediate vow to do so. Kakashi may have been the one who taught Sasuke Chidori, and he may have been his sensei, but Sakura was the one who had made an impassioned plea to him, and to her, it was irrelevant that Naruto would have done the same whether she had asked him or not.

In some ways it was surprising that Sakura didn't immediately go into denial about what Kakashi had told her, but on the other hand, she could hardly deny the tension between the two of them, and especially given that it was Sasuke who had escalated the initial fight between them by using Chidori. Even then though, the lack of denial from Sakura was not a sign of being strong and steadfast in the face of tragedy; unlike Kakashi, Sakura had never really known the kind of tragedy that he had known, and here, even Kakashi understood that the fact Sakura had accepted it so easily also meant that she had lost all hope, it was clear to him that she would never actually recover.

Much as he wanted to, Kakashi was powerless to do anything to help Sakura, even if he wasn't, there were other things he had to do. No doubt the Hokage had already been informed of the news, the medics he had run into were likely sent by Lady Tsunade, and they probably had already talked to her before going back to their normal duties. Still, Kakashi did have something to tell her, or rather something to give back... Tsunade's necklace, the one that had seemed to claim yet another promising ninja...

The mood in the Hokage's office was already somber. Much as Kakashi expected, Lady Tsunade was already told about Naruto's death, and the circumstances behind it. Kakashi had already taken Naruto's body to the coroner's office, even though it was a mere formality at this point, they still had to create an official report, in order to take the obvious next step... making an entry for Uchiha Sasuke in the Bingo Book, for the death of Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi did not want to make the delivery that he had come to the Hokage's office for, but again, this really wasn't something he could expect to have someone else do. The silver-haired Jounin, without saying a word, put the First Hokage's necklace on Tsunade's desk, and again without saying a word, left the office.

Tsunade was just made the Hokage, and while she had originally not wanted the position, it was the memories of Dan and Nawaki that had convinced her to take up the mantle of Hokage. It was also undeniable that it was that young blonde punk who had really put her on the path to take on her grandfather's legacy. Much as she wished she hadn't, she was now Hokage, that was something she had already accepted, and she couldn't spit on Naruto's sacrifice for his village, and Tsunade also knew that her duty as Hokage meant that she had to be strong for the rest of the village. That thought was the only thing preventing her from breaking out in tears over a bottle of sake.

But there were many tears that were flowing in the village, as it wasn't only Naruto who had died on this mission. Both Akamichi Choji and Hyuuga Neji had been declared dead by Shizune, Tsunade's personal aide and probably the most capable medic in the village short of the Hokage herself. A valiant effort had been made by Shizune to save Neji, but unfortunately, he had been sitting wounded for far too long in that forest, his very severe wound to the chest had become infected, and the medics simply couldn't do anything about it. Choji, on the other hand, had died of the strain on his body caused by using the three colored pills. The Nara clan had even brought in their own herbal remedy to stop the cell destruction cause by the pills, but unfortunately, much like Neji, too much time had passed and too much damage had been taken, there was no way for either of them to survive.

The mood among the Hyuuga Clan was particularly bad. Hyuuga Hiyashi, the head of the clan himself, had only just been able to start repairing the rift between himself and his brother's only son, and now he had to lay him to rest, together with his brother who had served as his body double. Hiyashi was clearly enraged though, at Orochimaru of course, but also at Uchiha Sasuke who was the cause of this. If Hiyashi could do anything about it, and his position as head of the Hyuuga clan ensured that he could, Uchiha would pay for this... Hiyashi's eldest daughter, Hinata, was in far worse condition. Losing Neji, who she still thought of like a brother, was bad enough, but she had taken Naruto's death nearly as hard as Sakura did. It was hardly a secret that Hinata deeply loved Naruto, though of course Naruto himself had generally been oblivious to that fact. Like many of her comrades, she had simply taken it for granted that Naruto would always be there. The only thing that could be heard from her for days, outside of her cries were just two words... "Naruto-kun... Neji-nii..."

The funeral for Naruto, Neji, and Choji was held several days later, the mood had not gotten any better in the village, and for some the passage of time made things worse. It was actually a beautiful day, completely unfitting for the mood the entire village felt, almost as though nature itself was mocking the sacrifice of these heroes. The wounds from the Third Hokage's death still hadn't fully healed in the hearts of the village and losing these young ninja were clearly hard. The current generation of genin had not known war like the previous ones had, so losing their comrades like this was almost impossible for them to really comprehend, and so the path to recovery would be long and hard for them.

The eulogies delivered were beautiful, Akamichi Chouza and Hyuuga Hiyashi delivered them for Choji and Neji, while Jirayia, his mentor and one of the Sannin himself, delivered it for Naruto. Jirayia was always the type to play the fool and look on the bright side of things, even when his own sensei, the Third Hokage, had died. This was different though, Naruto was like his own grandson, and while he might not have shown it like Sakura and Hinata did, losing Naruto took a major toll on him. Even after he left, Jirayia hadn't hated Orochimaru, he recognized that he had to be stopped, even after the Third Hokage's death, he simply couldn't bring himself to hate his former friend. That changed with Naruto's death, it may well have been by Sasuke's hand that Naruto died, Jirayia knew that it was Orochimaru who had set the stage for this, and that it was under his influence that created this tragedy. More than that though, Jirayia in his heart didn't know if he could forgive his other former comrade, acting in her official capacity as Hokage, for sending Naruto off to die. Jirayia would be lying to himself if he had thought that it was as simple as that. Hell, Jirayia may well have made the same decision Tsunade did in her shoes, it was logical and even necessary given the state of the village. That really didn't change anything for the white-haired Sannin though, right now, all he could think about was his young protégé, and how he would never see him again.

Shikamaru was only in slightly better condition than Sakura or Hinata, the deaths of his comrades weighed heavily on him. Shikamaru prided himself on his tactical prowess and his ability to look at things logically, but at the same time, Shikamaru had to come to terms with the fact that it was his own decisions as squad leader that led to their deaths. If Shikamaru had more experience with these kinds of missions, he might have been better able to cope, but it wasn't, and knowing that his own choices had killed his comrades, including his own best friend was difficult to overcome. His father, Shikaku, had offered him some words of wisdom, about being able to become a better leader, and about having to trust the lives of his own friends in someone else's hands,someone not nearly as competent. Maybe if they had survived, he would have been able to accept that answer, but they didn't, and so Shikamaru was left simply questioning all of his choices.

Obviously the funeral was not easy for Kakashi either, he could see how hard everyone was taking the deaths of these genin. He couldn't bear to even look at Sakura, whom he knew hadn't spoken even a single word since learning about Naruto's death. Her tears had long since dried, but the vacant look on her face, as well as her robotic movements, hadn't changed.

"Trash... "

No matter what Kakashi did, he couldn't get that word out of his head. Even though there was no danger of him giving up as a ninja, by this time Kakashi had simply seen too much death and still felt a duty to fight for his village, he also knew that he would never be the same either. Naruto's death had left a deep scar in Kakashi's heart, and it was clear that it would never heal. And it wasn't just Kakashi who would hold a deep scar over these events. Naruto, as well as Neji and Choji, were well loved in the village, but Naruto's death stung the worst for everyone involved because his killer, Uchiha Sasuke, had been equally loved. It turned everything upside down for the ninja of Konoha, and that feeling would not go away any time soon.

As the funeral came to a close and Konoha's citizens dried their tears, somewhere many miles away, in an underground compound miles away, others were in a very different mood...

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, I'm impressed that you made it here, even over the body of your best friend…" the cold-hearted Orochimaru said. Even though he had taken his new body, his mannerisms and piercing snake-like eyes remained. Of course, he was trying to get a rise out of Sasuke, the wily former Konoha ninja always had a disturbing sense of humor.

Sasuke proved unflinching, he simply continued walking down the hall and stated "The only thing I've ever needed from Naruto is right here…" His icy-cold stare revealed his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan.

That was the only thing Uchiha Sasuke said about Naruto as he walked down the corridor...


End file.
